He Remembers It All
by EthereaLynn
Summary: Just when another turmoil occurs in the universe, the Smashers were given another chance to meet each other again after the downfall of Tabuu. But amidst that joyful thought, a certain Smasher was left behind the memory lane. Who says it's easy to forget after witnessing Death bares itself in front of you? Almost failing when the world lies in the palm of your hand? After Brawl-era
**Just a heads up before reading this story:**

 **This story was posted in my Wattpad account. So, if ever some of you are familiar of the story then please don't think I stole it. This is originally made by me and only me. I decided to post it here for some reasons unknown by anyone. XD**

 **Anyway,**

 **This is my first time to write fanfictions involving about games. I never published anything about it. Not even here or in any writing community (aside from Wattpad). But I've written many fanfictions revolving about it. I just never had the chance to publish them.**

 **Second, I've never played Kid Icarus Uprising before (I wanted to). So, I apologize if I misinterpret something here. But then again, this is a fanfic we are talking about. So, if you guys have something to berate about this fanfic, then please keep it from yourself. However, please do criticize me (if I say criticize, I mean constructive criticism), give me some tips and advice and kindly please tell me if I have wrong grammars and misspelled a word so that I may change it ASAP and improve my writing skills more. Thanks!**

 **Oh, and also do tell me some necessary concepts about Kid Icarus that you guys think might help me change or improve this whatnot work I have. Like I've told you, I have no idea about the game. I just went to the flow and wrote whatever my mind is telling me to. And no; I don't mind if you guys tell me some spoilers.**

 **I've played SSBB so I knew it fully well what happened in Adventure Mode. But in this story, I changed a few scenes here to make it more realistic. I hope this won't confuse you.**

 **Also, before I forget, when you read this story, you'll see some bold brackets with a number inside just somewhere in the paragraph or beside the sentence. It simply means that there will be an explanation behind. I will be putting the explanation at the end of the story in my author's notes to avoid any confusion.**

 **Characters might act out of themselves a bit so beware.**

 **Well, that is all. I hope you enjoy your stay. Happy reading, gamers!**

* * *

How long has it gone again? A year ago? 3 years? Or more? Pit can't remember.

Where humans and gods and goddesses with their angels living separately for so many centuries, it's no wonder Pit can't tell the differences between the time in Skyworld and human world _**[1]**_. From what he knows, if the human world - or rather, the earth (which he thinks of as a mere cerulean orb with green splats everywhere and has good qualities of food) has finally revolved completely around its orbit, it'll be three years in their world. But since he doesn't remember how many years it had gone, he's been scratching his head for the past few minutes in the balcony. He even tried to slam his head on the golden handrails of his balcony to shake his memory but alas; that didn't work also.

Which reminds him, why is he even remembering this fated event? For all he knows, it's horrendous and devastating. Many places were destroyed and were taken away for whatever reason they're planning on and how it was plagued by those Shadow Bugs. How his goddess called out for him in a throne room and granted him a bow to rescue those poor citizens on a rescue mission and defeat those unknown species and determine who caused this downfall. And how he met many fighters, heroes, royal bloods (with a sense of fighting skills) and villains (who joined forces with their so-called enemies to fight against the dilemma) _**[2]**_ along the way as they gave everything to fight back the rigid forces of the Subspace Project.

The journey was tiring - he remembers it. How his hands trembled, which have coiled into fists all the while clutching his goddess' gift to him, the bow, as if he's holding it for his dear life. The blood and tears he has shed, together with his new-found friends as they fought to bring back the peace in their lands. And how they almost surrendered from the cruel clutches of darkness and to the hands of Tabuu. He remembered it all.

Pit pursed his lips for a moment, taking the opportunity to skim over the plain yet fluffy white blanket draped around him. The blanket surely is warm against his body. The soft fabric rubbing his arms and the scent of vanilla whizzing through his nose, he clutched the hems of the blanket in such urgency as if to remind him that he's perfectly safe and sound from the shadows of the memory that was tormenting him.

How terrified he was that day. He can tell it from the trembling of his body, the hammering of his heart - the organ itself knows what he's dealing right now even though how much he tried to refuse it. He was downright frightened of the possible consequences that might yet to come.

But so does Mario and the others.

The plumber was terrified too. To not be able to save his allies and friends and the soon-to-be-perished people of nearby and faraway lands. Pit knows the feeling. It's like falling out of yourself, your blood running cold and the once hope that was been lit previously to keep you moving was slowly diminishing until you drown at the whispery screams of darkness. Where you'll be devastatingly penetrated by the thorns of dread and guilt as it agonizingly consume your sanity, wherein to the point you're not yourself anymore. Pit encountered it. All of it. The cruel claws of fear inside him.

Pit swore he felt a chilly shiver ran down his spine just now and he shivered a bit, despite the blanket's warm embrace. He rubbed his arms for warmth, whilst watching the dark-light horizon across him, signalling the rising of the sun. His eyes glinted softly. The scenery itself is captivating. The joyful whispers of the wind, the familiar scent of Skyworld, the chatters of the people - it makes him at ease. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes close, relishing the ethereal glory of the nature's scene in front of him.

He thought it's over. He thought it's the end for all of them and the world around it. He remembers how his hands trembled, the clattering of the bow when it slipped from his clammy, numbed fingers; the way how his feet gave in as he fell to his knees on the asphalt ground, utterly hopeless; and how hard he tried not to break but failed to do so when a choked whimper escaped his cracked lips. The tears streaming down his face - how he hates himself for it. How he hates for not trying too hard. For being such a weak person, for not being able to save his friends. For turning everyone down...

 _For being a failure. A failure..._

His hands coiled at the handrails from the thought, fingers paling ghostly white from how tight his grip is. The memory is now rolling deep his mind - like a film in the cinemas.

 _He's falling, breaking into million pieces. He can feel it. The energy inside him draining away, leaving him completely useless. He tried to stand up, gritting his teeth at the process as he threw his bow through the soft asphalt ground and propped on it to support himself. However, his body refused to move even how hard he tried to. And thus, he crashed onto the ground with his knees. The impact itself left him hissing in pain. He quickly grasped his shoulder in urgency as the blood flowed and stained his white tunic. Everywhere is aching. His body is howling in agony and he's practically writhing inside._

 _He panted heavily, the exhaustion of the mission is affecting him. He just realized it now how exhausted he felt. And all he wants to do is to lie down and accept that was to come. If only he doesn't have the life of the suffering people and his friends in the palm of his hands, he would've given up already. Anything, just not them._

 _"It really is the end huh?" He choked out against his parched throat. He raised his head to face the humanoid blue figure, who seems to just look at them stoically. His golden wings spread out to unleash the final powerful shockwaves that were strong enough to annihilate them, and Pit closed his eyes, as if to alleviate the incoming pain. Instead, he felt assurance and security when he felt someone's hands placed on either both his shoulders. He looked over his shoulders and his eyes widened. There, kneeling on either side of him is Link and Mario, his dearest friends, a small smile on their face despite the obvious pain they are dealing with. Their clothes are torn and stained with their blood. He can see the faint bluish bruise forming on Link's cheek, there are also small cuts inlaid onto his face as if he was attacked by a series of paper cuts. And to Mario, the plumber has a deep gash on his temple, the blood that has cascaded down his face is fully dry. They are completely worn-out, Pit could say when he noticed their eyes, once vibrant blue and filled with life and hope were slowly fading with a new emotion: hopelessness._

 _"Together," Link began, voice hoarse but devoid of any fear. He thrusted his Master Sword deep in the soft asphalt floor and knelt down. He winced, hissing at the sharp jolt of pain on his side. He clutched on it, not even breaking as he looked up at Tabuu fearlessly. Pit stared at him, completely baffled and turned to look at Mario - and to his surprise; Mario also knelt down, not to show submission but to show Tabuu that even though they failed, Tabuu won't break their resistance at all._

 _"We fall." Mario continued for Link. He turned at Pit, an insurmountable amount of determination brewing his eyes. Pit then looked at Link, who nodded at him in decision, hands tightly coiled on the handle of his legendary sword. Pit looked around him; his other friends also knelt down, their eyes determined directly at him. All nodded at him. Pit then turned at the man who caused this downfall and for once; he felt the emotions of his teammates surging, making him determined._

 _"Together..." He whispered, eyes catching the abandoned bow in front of him and thus; he reached over it. The familiar cold metal of the handle made his fingers tremble as he clutched it tightly over his chest. Finally looking up, he continued just as the humanoid landed the final blow at them, "we fall."_

 _But it never happened._

Pit let out a briefest smile, and his hands relax as the gentle breeze of the Skyworld billowed around him. The memory is burning deep in his mind, unable to be extinguished. Like the crackling blaze in the hearth of the fireplace.

 _A hope that kindled in the nick of time..._

 _Instead of feeling agonizing pain, they felt nothing... but warmth and hope. Together opening their eyes, they saw Tabuu severely injured. The humanoid screeched a bloodcurdling scream as the other part of his golden wing is practically destroyed._

 _"How about a 'game on'?"_

 _Their eyes widened at the voice. Pit was, by the far, surprised. He knows who owns that voice. But he swore that... he turned around and-_

 _"What? Never seen a hedgehog fight before?" Sonic said, grinning. He placed a hand over his chest, face distorting in mock pain. "I'm quite offended Pit." **[3]**_

 _There, stood the five heroes - Luigi, Ness, King Dedede, Kirby and Sonic. Sonic stepped up, his grin never once faltering. Pit could hardly believe it. He thought they were a goner. But more importantly, he thought they were gone. He thought- **[4]**_

 _A hand came to his view. He looked up to see Link, radiating a new aura of determination. Link smiled, surprisingly no evidence of exhaustion despite his current condition. Pit just stared at him as the Hylian said,_

 _"Game on?"_

 _Pit remembers it all. How he looked around just to see his friends brimming with such confidence to finish this chaos once and for all. How he realized that he's the only one on the ground. He shuts his eyes and took a deep breath. He reminded himself that they still have hope and he was sure they'll defeat Tabuu. He swore to himself. His friends came back for them and he'll be sure to not waste their effort. He'll be sure of it._

 _Now feeling pumped up, his eyes snapped opened. He looked up and he nodded vigilantly as he took Link's invitation. Link finally grinned, satisfied of the angel's answer as the Hylian lifted him up. Pit staggered onto his feet but quickly composed himself. He huffed and separated his bow into twin swords and looked at the stairs headed to the Great Maze where Tabuu rested after Sonic's attack on him. He then turned at Link and nodded, finally having the power to grin._

 _"Game on."_

* * *

Pit chuckled - not at the memory, but what he saw - or rather, who - below his balcony. He turned round and walked outside his room, shaking his head. It was too early to visit him, but Pit doesn't mind. It's been a while after all.

He trotted downstairs. Dark Pit walked at his direction, muttering things about annoying people in the early morning. He gave a glare at Pit before proceeding to pass by him. His shoulders brushed his in a snotty manner and Pit looked over his shoulders, just as his dark counterpart rounded the corner and disappeared. Pit blinked, puzzled by Dark Pit's grumpy nature.

What's his problem? He thought, still staring at the corner where Dark Pit just disappeared. He then shrugged it off and walked away. He's probably in a bad mood right now. Not that unusual or something.

He went to the courtyard. As expected, Link is there just as he predicted after seeing him outside. He was talking to Palutena but when he saw him, he quickly waved.

"Pit!" He called out to him. Pit waved at him as he walked near the Hylian and the goddess of light. His brows furrowed in concern the moment he saw his goddess fidgeting a bit.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Palutena?" he asked, voice filled with worry. The goddess of light shook her head.

"That's why Link is here. He has something to tell you." - is what the goddess replied to him and left to give them privacy. Pit glanced at Link at this as the Hylian nodded.

"I know we just rested for how many days or weeks after the commotion in Smashville but a new darkness is brimming near again. Just ought to give you an information." He said, "I just also received the message from Mario this... uh..." He paused for a moment to ponder. "Ah, this evening actually. Last evening I think? In my universe that is." Link rubbed his forehead as Pit grinned a bit despite the new threat he heard.

"Time Zones huh?" He voice out his thoughts.

Link gave him a confused look. He coughed, "I beg your pardon? I didn't get you there."

Pit can't help but laugh, "I said time zones, Link."

"Oh..."

Silence shrouded the atmosphere. The gentle whispers of the Skyworld and the distant blabbers of Pit's people are the only things they can hear, when Pit broke it.

"You know," He started as he tightly wrapped the blanket ensconcing around him. "I've been thinking..." He pursed his lips and glanced away from Link. The Hylian just stared at him in confusion before nodding slowly.

"I'm listening."

Pit took a deep breath and heaved. "Link, when you said about the news regarding of the approaching of this darkness... A while ago, I was just recalling the past in the balcony before you came." He said quietly.

"You're recalling the Subspace event?" Link asked with no hesitation. Pit was quiet, but he nodded nonetheless. He turned to give a glance at him.

"Do you think it is a coincidence? That I was recalling the event itself and you coincidentally happened to travel here to share the news you received from Mario, which it might also happened to be as the same as the Subspace Project?"

"I... I don't think so..." The Hylian stammered carelessly. "Besides, the Subspace event might be different from the news I shared to you. Tabuu..." He hesitated for a moment, looking unconvinced as if he's trying to choose the correct words. "He's gone. He's not coming back. We defeated him already." Link convinced the angel. But at this case, the captain himself swore he just heard Link seeming to sound as if he's more convincing himself than him. And at this, Pit knew he's not the only one who has doubts about the previous demise.

"I know. But we don't know that..."

Pit just sighed and shook his head. Link stared at him. Is he seriously saying that to him? Link gave him a look. "Why are you even recalling it anyways?"

Pit tensed at this. Link noticed it and just stared at him, waiting for his reply. Pit finally sighed, "I guess I was just afraid."

Link raised a brow at him, growing more agitated. "What are you afraid of?"

Pit shrank back in his blanket. To provide warmth or he just wants some security, Link can't tell. The angel himself is being too secretive ever since their meeting. The angel murmured, "I am afraid to fail again. To be a failure. To..." His voice quivered. Link straightened himself when he finally stopped talking.

"To..?" Link couldn't help the worry lingering his voice.

"To be not able to save everyone. I-" A choke escaped his lips. Link tensed at this. As much as strong and optimistic Pit was, Link guessed that even a strong person like the angel also has his limitations too.

"Pit, that was in the past." Link carefully whispered, as if to avoid frightening the Angel even further as he is now. "We've built enough bonds to weave our way through any obstacles." Link took a step forward at the angel when Pit glanced at his way, eyes hollowed. There's no any signs of tears, Link noted, which is a good thing, but his eyes seems to lost its light though. Link shook away his thoughts and continued. "Besides, we're strong now. With our group of friends fighting by our side, we're unbeatable. Remember what Robin said to Chrom?"

The angel's lips twitched then finally laughed, his voice coming small but filled with honest glee. He chuckled. "Honestly Link, that's a different case."

Link shrugged, "But it's still somewhat similar to what you're dealing right now."

Pit pursed his lips at this, any glee he received from his early laughter that he previously elicited, faltering. Then he nodded feebly, "You're right. I guess I was just still dwelling from the past." He hangs his head, "I'm so sorry Link. I guess this is just childish of me."

Link shook his head vigilantly. He took Pit's shoulders and shook him as if to knock some sense in his head. Pit, in astonishment, snap his head upwards just as Link began, "What are you saying? Don't tell me you're degrading yourself now? And in wrong time too?" Link huffed, a flicker of annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Where is the annoying, childish-"

"You even said it for yourself! I'm childish! See? And wait a minute, I'm not annoying!" Fussed the angel, annoyed that one of his closest friends perceives of him as an annoyance.

"-optimistic, strong-willed captain of Palutena's Army?" Link continued as if Pit never interrupted him. The angel huffed.

"He's currently unavailable right now." Is what all the angel's reply. Link snorted at this, unable to retain his reserved composure.

"Right. Unavailable.." Link muttered and heaved a sigh. The grip of his hands on Pit's shoulders slightly slackening. "You really are childish sometimes.."

"Exactly. That's why it's childish for me to recall and worry the times we-" Before the angel could continue, this time, Link interrupted him with a shake of his head.

"It's not childish of you, Pit. Sure, there are times that you act childishly in front of everyone but recalling and worrying over the said-event is not childish. Not at all. In fact, it's solicitous of you." Link said, his grip tightening. "Besides, I also thought the same after the event. How I blamed myself for not trying so hard." He mumbled, "I even had a berate going on with Zelda one time. And... It didn't go well." He shook his head and released Pit. He glanced away as the angel just stared back at him, widen-eyed.

"What? What happened? Did Zelda slap you or something?" Pit suddenly blurt out before he had a chance to stop himself. Link whipped his head to face him in such ferocity.

"What? No! Why-?" Link shook his head, his vibrant blue eyes piercing, "Why would you even conclude Zelda slapping me? That's insane!"

Pit raised his hands in surrender. The sudden action he emitted made the blanket fall from his shoulders on the ground in a heap. However, he was busy to even mind. He stammered, "I-It just came out! It's not that Zelda would even do that!" Then he added, a peculiar tone lacing his voice, "Or can she?"

Link deadpanned. "Pit? As much as I don't want to create another commotion here in Skyworld just like what happened a few months ago, I swear to whoever is listening right now, I'll definitely give you-"

"Okay okay!" Pit suddenly blurt out. He raised his hands upwards in surrender. "I'll stop. I don't want to deal another lection from Lady Palutena. She almost brought me to this camp that I swore I would never want to go!"

Link gave a laugh this time when he noticed Pit grimacing. Probably at the new memory he's recalling. Which reminds him...

"So... we're good, yeah?" He gave a look at Pit, eyes fixed on his form. Pit blinked owlishly for a while and then the realization hit him when he gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." The once-gloomy captain was bubbly again and finally grinning which puts Link in a relief - for a while when Pit added: "You know, that's not the only reason why I'm afraid."

"Really now?"

Nodding, Pit laid both his arms behind his head, humming a soft lively tune, "Yep. I'm afraid that my memories will vanish before my eyes. And that'll be very horrifying than the different battles I faced from the previous years." Pit glanced at Link for a moment - only to have his brows furrowed at the odd look the Hylian is giving him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Instead of answering, Link asked him in the same puzzlement as Pit showed, "You're afraid of having your memories of the Subspace event being erased?"

"I knew you would be saying that." Huffed Pit as he bent down to retrieve the fallen blanket on the ground, straightened up then muttered, "Geez, what's wrong with me being afraid to lose my memories? That doesn't make any sense. Memories should be cherished not-" He shook his head, mumbling inaudible things under his breath (which the Hylian can't even understand properly despite his keen abilities) as he draped the blanket around his shoulders again.

"I know." Link nodded in approval as he turned at the horizon in the distance. The rays of the sun is almost peeking out already, which brought a faint smile on his lips. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Pit took a confused glance at his way and he took the opportunity to resume talking, "Memories, it's what brought us here, isn't it? Where we first met; and how we formed alliances with the people we haven't even met in different lands, the spectacles we've barrelled through in and out, the sharing of experiences when we camped around; the way we protect each other like families, and the times when we always bicker all the time-" Link gave a hearty laugh at this, running his fingers through his blonde locks once in a while. "They are the golden speckles of our memories. At first, we're only allies - no, screw that. At first, I thought we're only allies, trying to find a way to protect the ones we love by supporting and lending a hand to each other, that not even once knowing that we've already formed a marvellous friendship from the very start." Link finally glanced at Pit, who was - incredibly awestruck and silent at his speech. Link grinned, "A one that can't easily break - like that of a bundle of sticks, unable to break when we're together." He chuckled, "Funny how life goes on, huh?"

Instead of agreeing, the angel has his eyes widened, an awestruck lineament etched on his face. "Wow... I never knew that the famous reserved Hero of uhh..." Pit paused for a bit. Link raised an eyebrow at him then later on furrowed his brows when Pit shook his head, "whatever-title-the-Hyrule-gave-you could speak so much." Link just stared at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Sometimes, you're weird, Pit."

"Hey! That's insulting you know?" Pit crossed his arms, "Besides, you brought this by yourself. By saying many poetic, heroic, colorful- whatever words at me, you're the one who's weirder here, Link."

"You're the weirdest between the two of us. Dark Pit even told me one time that you liked eating floor ice- **_[5]_** " Pit froze.

"What?! He said that?! That was supposed to be a secret between the four of us!" Pit cried, completely devastated that his dark counterpart spilled the beans.

Link blinked. "The 'four of us'?"

"The goddess of nature, Viridi, is the other one and the latter is Lady Palutena, me and Pittoo." He cried, shaking his head with his hands tightly gripped on his brown tresses. "No one was supposed to know it! It was supposed to be a top secret!"

Link awkwardly looked at his left and right, keen eyes searching around the courtyard for any signs of living souls that might spy or witness the whole embarrassing scene that the captain of their goddess' army is emitting. When he noticed that there is none, he went near the devastated angel and patted his shoulders - quite awkward if he may add. "Well Pit. Sorry to say this but your secret is not a top secret anymore." He cleared his throat, mumbling under his breath on why he's doing this in the first place, before continuing. "Sometimes, secrets are to be released somehow, Pit. Even-"

"But it's a top secret that was supposed to remain conceal!"

Link sighed. Goddesses, Pit. You're taking a small thing such a big deal. Link shook his head. "Come on, Pit. It's not a big deal. Why do you have to take this small matter seriously? And it's weird because I find this situation of ours similar to TL and I."

"What does Toon Link has to do with this?" Pit questioned. Welp, at least he stopped crying, which is a good thing, Link thought. "Wait, is it about the pirate ship thingy? When he almost commanded you to kneel on your knees because he's the captain of the ship?" Pit pursed his lips at the memory.

"Wait, you remembered that?" Link was surprised. Who knew that Pit, who is always forgetting everything in every minute has finally remembered something. Especially, something so trivial.

Pit nodded, his lips quivering which made Link regret from asking him, "O-of course. It's one of the funniest scene I've ever seen! It was epic! Especially when he said that you're only a carbon copy of his, only tall and-" Unable to hold it any longer, Pit burst out laughing, his laughter echoing around the area. He fell to his rear, laughing his wings off and tears rolling down his cheeks. Link just sighed, however, embarrassed since he has red tints crawling down his cheeks.

"Pit."

"And then he said that you don't deserve to have a name of 'Link' because you only fight at land, not at sea." Pit laughed harder at this. Link's blush increased even further.

"Pit-" He called again.

"Ooh, ooh! He even said that you're supposed to be a female and that your name must be Linkle **_[6]_**!" Finally laughing harder, Pit took a deep breath then laughed again - Link grimaced - boisterously.

"Pit, I demand you to please st-"

"AND THAT YOU'RE G-"

Embarrassment finally arising in a higher peak, Link, out of control, lunged himself at Pit, who gave an 'OOF' in return as the Hylian clamped his mouth with his hand. "That's enough! Gods..." Link groaned. Pit quickly took away Link's hand from his mouth, wincing.

"Link, you don't have to lunge yourself on me! It hurts you know? And that's just childish!"

"You're the childish one here, saying things that weren't supposed to be let out!"

"What?! But you're the first one who knew my secret! And spilling the beans?! It's only fair if I revealed yours also!"

"Dark Pit was the one who spilled the beans, not me! I just happened to-!"

"Okay, I heard my name and- what is this gay crap I'm seeing?"

A deep voice resonated which made them freeze. They slowly turned at the source and there, stood the dark counterpart, with a bowl of brownies **_[7]_** on his hands. He seems to look surprised at the scene in front of him but at the same time, amused.

"Wait, Pittoo! It's not what it looks like!" Trying to keep his face neutral from the possible blush creeping down his cheeks, he roughly pushed away Link away from him and scrambled to his feet and stood up, looking at his outfit as if to assure himself that he is decent. From what? To let Dark Pit know that what he saw is not what it seems to be? Or the way when Link straddled him? Pit doesn't care anymore. (Except for the blush that is. That thing needs to disappear to alleviate the incoming awkwardness.) What mattered is to make Dark Pit believe from what is coming true.

"First of all, don't call me that." He said, annoyance lacing his tone. "Second, what is Link doing to you? No wait, let me rephrase that. What are YOU TWO doing?"

"Dark Pit, I know what you saw but it's not what it looks like." Link dusted himself, face free from emotions. Dark pit narrowed his eyes at the hero.

"Yeah. Gammon and spinach _**[8]**_."

"He's telling the truth, Pittoo. I just happened to tease Link too far and that... led us.." Pit stopped as Link gave him a look that says, 'And you just have to say that?' and facepalmed himself. Pit also gave himself a smack on the face. Good choice of words, Pit. You only made the situation worse than before.

Dark Pit nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. What I'm only hearing here is that you two is such a tease which ended up-"

"No!" Pit slammed his hand over his mouth. Dark Pit was surprised but an impressed look replaced it after seeing his counterpart blurting out such an emphasizing word for the first time in this matter aside from the previous battles they had.

"I really don't want to cause trouble here but if this situation doesn't end up-" Link started when Dark Pit scoffed.

"Whatever. I really don't care if it really happened or not." Dark Pit took a bite of his brownies. "Besides, I don't think that my counterpart would ever do such an immoral act. Unless he does-"

"How could you think of me that way, Pittoo?" Cried the lighter one. "That's just mean! I'm you!"

"The opposite you actually, Pit-stain." Dark Pit glowered at his other counterpart.

"Mean!" Pit accused with a pouty face. Dark Pit's eyes twitched in annoyance. Link swore he even saw Dark Pit struggling to keep his fingers in place at the bowl, as if to avoid flinging the breakable object at Pit.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." With that, Dark Pit turned on his heels and walked away from the courtyard and inside the palace.

Link watched Dark Pit as he disappeared inside. He then sighed and looked over the horizon again. The rays of the sun has finally showed its angelic glory which stretches a warm color of yellow and orange on the blue canvas of the sky. It was indeed an ethereal sight. He heard footsteps coming near him and he turned to look. Pit stood beside him, a surprising unreadable expression on his face, as if the appearance of Dark Pit didn't occur. But Link, keen as ever, can read him like an open book.

"Thinking about the Subspace event again?"

Pit shrugged. "Not really, but yeah." Pit then walked away from Link and picked up his blanket on the ground which has fallen after his laughing session. With his back facing the Hylian, Pit observed the traces of dirt that has tainted his once fluffy white blanket. He ran a finger over it, murmuring. "Do you know how many years it passed though?"

Link blinked at this. He tried to remember it but it only seems to ache his mind even further. He laid a palm on his forehead and rubbed it. "No. I can't remember anything."

Pit chuckled and finally whipped around to face him. His face held a joyful boy who just received his first gift in Christmas with a big smile plastered on his face.

"I remembered. It's been 6 years here ever since the event. 2 years in your world."

"Has it been that long?" Link couldn't help the surprised tone in his voice.

Pit nodded, smiling. "Yes. Like you've said a while ago, funny how life goes on huh?"

Link chuckled at this. "You remembered what I said a while ago despite everything that had happened?"

Pit can only smile at him. Link just returned one also, immediately knowing what his answer is. Involuntarily, the both of them watched the horizon in silence, relinquishing the beauty of nature that was represented to them.

Yes, Pit may be forgetful at times, but when it comes to these things, he remembers everything. Every drop that counts, every speck of dust, every moment he shared with the people he really loves and cares, and the ticking of the clock...

 _He remembers it all._

* * *

 **[1]** \- I have no knowledge about the game. And wait, does KI even include time, timelines and paradox? I mean- does the game has some sort of time zones or something? Did the game sometimes include the human world (which is our world actually) as a setting? Or do the Skyworld and the human world live in the same realm? I kept on asking these questions in my mind ever since I've written this fic. And since I have no one to ask to (and that I'm too lazy to even ask some gamer friends I've met so far), I decided to write my own context. But I'll appreciate it if you tell me what you know about KI.

 **[2]** \- Okay, I know that the group hasn't yet formed alliances with the others THAT fast. Especially the villains (Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario) since they are working with Tabuu (not even knowing that they were being deceived from the start). But since the plot must be story-like, I decided to make them as allies, whether they're enemies or not- IF they still want to have each other's necks the next day that is.

 **[3]** \- Link and the others do not even know Sonic since they have turned into trophies at the time when Sonic destroyed the other golden wing of Tabuu, I know. But then again, since they formed a resistance party together, this only means that they've met each other along the way.

 **[4]** \- If you read the sentences carefully, you'll realize that Sonic and the other four worked together (where we all know that Sonic was alone in the game at the time when he landed a surprising spin dash at Tabuu) to rescue Pit and the others from their incoming doom.  
Another thing, I remembered reading this interesting fanfic 3 years ago in FFN wherein Pit and Sonic are very close friends, so I decided to put the concept here. Remember that line when Pit thought that Sonic was a goner along with the four (if you don't, read it again)? This proved that Pit and Sonic formed a very close friendship along the way.

 **[5]** \- Floor ice cream? If my normal cousin heard of this, she's gonna flip. However, I find this cute that Pit has such a sweet tooth that I can't help but mention it here.  
Also, I don't know if Pit keeps his obsession as a secret. Wait, was floor ice cream even his obsession?

 **[6]** \- Wahahaha! No offense to all Link fans there (don't worry; I'm also a Link fan myself)! I was just so excited of Hyrule Warriors Legend that I couldn't stop to bring myself posting the latter.

 **[7]** \- To all Dark Pit's fans out there, who knows his favorite food? I searched in the web a while ago and not a single link regarding of his favorite food come into view. Well, I found one in Deviantart and it says there that he loves brownies? Whuut? Yeah sure, I understand that Pit also likes sweets and since Dark Pit is Pit's counterpart, it's no wonder that Dark Pit also likes sweets. But it's weird for my part since Dark Pit is the opposite of Pit, right? And honestly, Dark Pit liking sweets? I don't think so... Maybe bittersweet foods will do. But for now, will stick on to brownies. Besides,everyone loves brownies! Who wouldn't anyways?

 **[8]** \- "Gammon and Spinach" means making excuses. At least, that's what I heard from my friend.

 **So yeah. There ya go. A whole bunch of explanations and whatnots. If you have questions that I wasn't able to answer, feel free to review and ask. You can also PM me. Don't worry. I don't bite. I'm completely harmless so no need to worry.**

 **That's all! I'm so sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. For a moment there, I don't know what to write anymore since I've put some humorous parts. The genre of the story was supposed to be a Hurt/Comfort and Friendship where it'll end up with Link asking how many years it has passed since the Subspace Project and with Pit suddenly remembering it. And then... well, that's it. So... I would appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think. Just tell meh what's in your mind. Don't worry. I won't get upset. I mean- it is your opinion after all!**

 **But no flames. I'm warning ya!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
